Zutara: The Club Preview
by Mike1993
Summary: Pinned down by a barrage of bullets, Zuko comes clean about how he feels for Katara. Preview of an upcoming story.


Zuko and Katara had there backs pinned up against each other behind the bar of the hotel. As many as they could they both shot at the mobsters coming in from every direction. Ammo was starting to become scarce for the two and all they had to defend themselves with was a pistol each. The odds of getting out of this alive were slim.

"What the hell did we do to get in the middle of all this." Katara complained.

Zuko looked towards her, loading another clip. "Katara," she looked to him, "I just want you to know… " he paused for a second, "…that I'm really glad I met you." He caulked the gun.

They both turned to look at each other in unison. "Also that I'm sorry."

Katara looked into his amber eyes, embracing how gorgeous they were. "For what?" she asked. Suddenly his lips were pressed up against hers. It was surprising at first, then she embraced the feeling of his warm lips to hers, and the world around them seemed to have slowed.

Bullets, still soaring through the air, had no affect on this moment. Zuko brushed his hand through her hair. Katara grasped his face with both her hands, the gun still in her left. The sounds of gunshots seemed to have ceased in the ears of the two. Indeed not the greatest time to have a moment, Katara felt that she was completely safe. That they both were untouchable at this point in time. Then she started to feel him pull away. Slowly, as his lips left hers, the moment started to fade away. Katara didn't want it to end. Since the night by the campfire back in the Rockies', she'd been having mixed feelings about him. She wasn't sure if she did or didn't. Now it was for certain. Katara had fallen for Zuko.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "For not doing that that night by the campfire. When we both really wanted to."

Katara couldn't believe it. Her eyes were starting to water up, and Zuko could see that. She planted one last kiss on his lips and then hugged his chest, tears pouring down her face. Zuko embraced her, also starting to feel his eyes water up.

"Here what's going to happen," he started to tell her, slightly pushing her away and looking into her eyes. "I'm going to run this way and through that door." He nudged his head toward the direction he was talking about. "They would be focusing on me and hopefully chase me down the corridor. You go through that door," again nudging his head, this time in the opposite direction of where he was going. "If any of them try to follow you, it should only be a few so you could take them out. Head up to the roof and call for the helicopter. Tell them that you've got the case. Here." Zuko handed Katara the briefcase. She didn't take it.

"You want me to leave you here?" She was shocked as to what he was suggesting her to do.

"I'm going to try and keep them distracted long enough for you to get out of here. If I can get away I'll meet you on the roof. But don't wait for me if I'm not there in time."

"No- that's- no, I'm not going to do that- no."

"Katara, listen to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"AND I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Katara, please."

"NO!!! I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!" She was crying to the extreme. "I'm NOT." Zuko now felt a tear roll down his cheek. She wiped it away. He looked at her and saw her smiling at him. He felt comforted.

"Okay." he whispered. Zuko grabbed his gun and readied it. Katara did the same. "We take out as many as we can. See if we can take them all out." He looked to Katara for approval. She nodded. This is it. This is how it was going to end. A standoff between terrorist mobsters and two teenagers. Wow, who would've expected this? The lives of both Zuko and Katara flashed before their eyes. How sad. Through the flashback they realized their life's journey would end here tonight. It's an awful feeling. It just felt so surreal.

"You ready?" Katara asked.

"On three." Zuko replied. They both nodded. They he started the countdown. "1... 2... **3**!" Then Katara's memories of first meeting Zuko to now flashed before her. From first seeing each other back in the dinning room in the mansion, to first being paired up on a mission, to the night by the campfire in the Rockies, to the kiss they shared just a while ago. It made her feel so happy she got to meet him, but completely devastated that they couldn't know each other a little longer. _If only, If only._

Katara rose with Zuko, ready to start shooting. Then suddenly, **BOOM!!!** The front double doors exploded open and machine guns sprayed the area, wiping out all the mobsters.

Zuko and Katara were guarding their faces from the debris of the blast and the dust.

"What the hell?" Zuko questioned.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

As the smoke cleared, they could see who had ambushed this place. Club 'Pawns'. And guess who was standing there in the doorway. Their looks turned from shocked to dismal.

"Jet." They said in unison.

"Well, you guys sure know how to make a mess of things." he told them. Both of them threw their guns to the floor. Katara grabbed the briefcase. "At least you got the job done." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

Katara walked up to Jet, and violently threw the briefcase into his chest, almost making him drop his smoke. Then she slapped him. He saw the rage in Katara's eyes, even as she walked away.

"Prick." Zuko said as he walked pass him. He caught up with Katara. "You okay?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I feel better now." Zuko smiled back and grasped Katara's hand. They both blushed.

"Hate me all you want for right now." Jet called out, "But you'll see in the end that everything I told you to do was for a reason. You'll see." He just watched as they continued to walk toward the helicopter. _You'll see._

Katara looked the helicopter. She eyed '**The Club**' logo on the side and scowled at it. Then she looked up at Zuko, and was happy again. They boarded the helicopter and noticed no one else was there. The others must have been back at the mansion. As they sat down in the seats, they couldn't help but blush when they looked at each other.

Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. He felt so warm. Zuko felt relaxed. He rested his head on top of hers. It would be a while before they took off, but the two were fast asleep within seconds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really that good at love scenes. Sorry.

In case you guys are confused(which you most likely are), let me explain some things. This is just a little part of a story I'm writing that has yet to be finished. The story is called **The Club** and it's about a secret assassination organization that our heroes are taken into forcedly brought into. The leader of the organization, Jet, says that they were brought in due to specific skills they possess. I won't get into to much detail because I don't want to spoil the story. But I will tell you that the characters include Aang, Katara(no duh), Sokka, Toph, Zuko(no duh), and Suki. So if you liked this, this was just a taste of what's to come.

Also, the Club is a videogame and I did get the idea from that. If you know the game and played it, Zuko looks like Kuro and Katara looks kind of like Seager. Kind of.

Review please.


End file.
